powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Prodigy
The power to master skills far beyond one's level of maturity. Opposite to Old Prime. Also Called *Genius Child *Gifted Child *Wonder Child/Wunderkind *Wakadaisho (若大将) Capabilities Child prodigies are often very young. They are mostly gifted with abilities and are able to perform them at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor. This is either because of a latent talent within the child or inheritance of the child's family line. Applications *Ability Intuition/Ability Mastering *Accelerated Development *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Power Use *Tactical Analysis Associations *Alpha Physiology *Age Aspect Manifestation *Aging Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Energy *Intuitive Aptitude *Old Prime *Semi-Immortality Limitations *Abusive or neglectful parents may use the child's gifts for their own desires. *Major stress placed upon the gifted child could cause apathetic and unstable mindset. *One may be seen as unnatural and maybe even a monster. *Others may be competitive against the child. *Others may not take the child seriously. *The child may want an ordinary childhood and to be treated as an ordinary child rather than a genius and/or a hero. *Unusual talent and potential does not make up for the actual experience. *Lack of emotional maturity that comes with age may lead to overconfidence and arrogance among peers. Known Users See Also: Child Prodigy. Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Comics The Robin_Legacy.jpg|Robin (DC Comics) is the position of Batman's sidekick and crimefighting partner, a teenage vigilante who patrols Gotham City armed with intensive martial arts abilities and a number of high-tech gadgets... 379px-Nightwing 0006.jpg|...Richard "Dick" Grayson, the first Robin... JasonTodd Red_Hood_0001.jpg|...Jason Todd, Red Hood... Damian Wayne as Robin.jpg|...Damian Wayne, '' the Son of Batman''... Lobo.jpg|After mere moments of his birth, Lobo (DC Comics) was a natural born killing machine. Lyrl Dox Brainiac 3 (DC Comics).jpg|Lyrl Dox/Brainiac 3 (DC Comics) Querl Dox, Brainiac 5.jpg|Although the average Coluan has a "10th level" intellect, Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (DC Comics) is a prodigy that comes along once in a millennium due to his 12th level intellect. Constantine Drakon the Assassin of Greece.jpg|At the young age of 10, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) discovered that he was a prodigy in the art of killing and proceeded to make a living out of it,... Peak Human Combat by Constantine Drakon.JPG|...becoming one of the greatest martial artists in the world... Constantine Drakon, Greek Hitman.JPG|...and an international assassin of the highest caliber. IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|The Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), are all highly trained experts in the art of Ninjutsu at the young ages of 15. Kid Bruce Banner.jpg|An intellectually gifted child, Bruce Banner (Marvel Comics) built and put together a complex toy assembly at the young age of 4. Kid Victor Von Doom.jpg|Victor von Doom (Marvel Comics) Iron Man Armors Secret Wars Vol 1 6 Midtown Comics Variant Textless.jpg|A mechanical engineering prodigy since his youth, Tony Stark (Marvel Comics) graduated from MIT with honors at the age of 17. Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|With his innate creativity, Henry Pym (Marvel Comics) spent almost his entire childhood creating fantastical and fun inventions. Henry McCoy (Earth-616) from Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 1 001.png|Since the moment he could walk, Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (Marvel Comics) was endowed with an innate superhuman intellect. Kid Nate Grey.jpg|Even as a child, Nathaniel "Nate" Grey (Marvel Comics) was one of the most powerful mutants to ever exist. His budding Psionics powers impressing his creator, Sinister to the extent he feared him. Cartoons Avatar_Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) became an Airbending Master at age of 12, inventing his own special technique, the Air Scooter. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was described as a child prodigy. Her light blue firebending abilities are only matched by her tactical genius and manipulating abilities. Edd.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) has genius intellect, able to build and know how machines work at a young age. File:Cubert_J._Farnsworth.png|Cubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama) is the clone of Hubert J. Farnsworth, and hence, possesses the elder scientist's intellect, without the bouts of senility nor insanity. Kung-fu-panda-paws-of-destiny-image.jpg|Jing, Nu Hai, Fan Tong and Bao (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is credited as the only one to have unlocked the mystery of the Secret Scroll, having done so at the age of five. At the age of six, he invented plant pruning and became one of the few who understood the workings of an abacus in-depth. MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle official artwork 2.png|As well being gifted in intelligence, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) possesses hidden potential in the ways of Magic. Flurry Heart ID S6E1.png|Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder (Paw Patrol) may be a 10-year-old boy, but he possess the skills and abilities of a leader, an intellectual and athletic person who is skilled in inventing. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) CodyBTTS.png|Cody Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Starlee Hambrath profil.jpg|Starlee Hambrath (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) AprilFists.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Sofia's New Look.png|Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) Mystery_Inc..png|Mystery Inc. (Scooby-Doo) Noodle of the Gorillaz.jpg|Performing a guitar solo that was described as 200 Demons Screaming In Arabic, Noodle (Gorillaz) became the official lead guitarist of the Gorillaz at the mere age of 10. Rex Salazar.png|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Kim_Possible_Navigation.png|Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Clover, Sam and Alex, agents of Whoop.jpg|Clover, Sam and Alex (Totally Spies) Dipper-pines.png|Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) KidsNextDoor.jpg|Sector V (Codename: Kids Next Door) Toph Earthbending 1.gif|Toph (Avatar the Legend of Aang) have surpassed most of her fellow earthbending masters at age 12 and also became founder of metalbending at the same age. Movies AnakinSkywalker.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) Olympia.png|Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) is a gifted girl that her schools don't provide her a challenge for her sharp intellect. Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg|Prehistoric Pals (The Land Before Time), young dinosaurs who are brave and experienced for danger and adventure. Hiro_Hamada_Profile.png|Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Fa_Mulan.jpg|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Literature Kid Giles.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possessed great magical talent as a child. However, these powers diminished as he got older when he starting repressing his talent. When he was resurrected in his twelve year old body, his powers resurfaced. Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) is a gifted and powerful wizard from a young age. File:Severus_Snape.png|Severus Snape (Harry Potter) is one of the most gifted prodigies in Hogwarts, being multi-talented in all types of magic since childhood. File:Tom_Riddle_Half-Blood_Prince_Profile.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is stated to be the greatest magic talent in the history of Hogwarts, being an outstanding all around master wizard since his childhood. Peter_Pan_Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Peter Pan) SoloTwins_EGttF.jpg|The Solo Twins, Jacen and Jaina (Star Wars Legends) Anakin Solo.jpg|Anakin Solo (Star Wars Legends) was born with an incredibly powerful connection to the Force. Live Television River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) is a genius and expert in numerous academic and athletic fields. Dean-Winchester.gif|Trained by his father from early childhood, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) has been an extremely dangerous hunter of the supernatural since the young age of 15. Sam Winchester.jpg|Like his older brother, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) has been an equally dangerous hunter of the supernatural since the young age of 14. Anime/Manga Guts, the Teenage Merc Berserk.jpg|An extremely formidable mercenary and powerful swordsman, Guts (Berserk) was already a veteran of numerous battlefields since the age of 9. Toshiro Hitsugaya.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) was able to graduate from the Shinigami Academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes and the youngest Soul Reaper to ever reach the rank of captain. Ichigo vs byakuya.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) became a Shingami at age 15, while still an inexperienced teenager his astounding growth rate allows him to become one of the strongest Shinigami, surpassing even most Shinigami Captains... File:True_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|...after two years, at 17 Ichigo awaken his true power as a transcendent Shinigami proving the Wandenreich's expectations that Ichigo could surpassed even Genryusai as the strongest Shinigami of all time. Kenpachi boy.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) potential as one of the strongest Shinigami was prominent in his boyhood, allowing him to kill hundreds of outlaws... Unohana vs. Child Kenpachi.png|...and defeating captain Retsu Unohana, the supreme master swordswoman, who believed Kenpachi potential was stronger than herself. Prince Akatsuki.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Prince Akatsuki (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the greatest magician in the world. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Despite being a high-school student, Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial art master in the world. Kanzaki Keine.jpg|While still a high-school student, Kanzaki Keine (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the finest doctor in the world. Sanada Masato.jpg|While still a high-school student, Sanada Masato (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most successful entrepreneur in the world. Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|While still a high-school student, Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most brilliant scientific genius the world has ever known. Sarutobi Shinobu.jpg|Sarutobi Shinobu (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) a highschool student who is also the world's best journalist. Mikogami Tsukasa.jpg|While still a high-school student, Mikogami Tsukasa (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is a genius politician who served as the Prime Minister. Layfon 10yrs old.jpg|Layfon W. Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) is a natural-born prodigy among even the Twelve Heavens Blade, being capable of becoming one at the age of ten. It was stated by even his master Lintence that he could break-down and master Kei Techniques after just seeing them performed once. Vandalieu.png|Due to reincarnating and training since birth, Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) became strong enough to kill Pure-breed vampires at age 8 and Evil Gods at age 9. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan Race.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) showed tremendous power from a young age, even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race, breaking all previous records of Saiyan attributes. Newbrolybaseform.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) was born with an unbelievable power level, even among Saiyans, which was just a prelude to his true potential. Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball Z.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) is a natural prodigy, having been born so powerful that he never had to train a day in his life... Golden Frieza full.png|...and when he did decide to train, he gained power comparable to gods within four months. Trunks and Goten Dragon Ball Z.jpg|Trunks and Son Goten (Dragon Ball Z) Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|Rebecca (Dragonar Academy) is the second youngest Breeder to become a Dragonar. L's Investigations (Death Note).jpg|Becoming a detective at a young age, L Lawliet (Death Note) gained a reputation as the greatest detective in the world whose opinion is highly valued in profiled and difficult cases. Alchemy By Edward Elric.gif|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), an alchemical prodigy, became a State Alchemist at age 12. GinVolume8.png|Gin (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) File:Mukuro_kills_an_army.png|Often called the "Bastard Child of the Death God", Mukuro, later known as Nobume Imai, (Gintama) is a masterful assassin even as a child her skills earned her the position as one of the Three Wings of Naraku. Shinpachi, the wonder child!!!.gif|Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) Suzaku Himejima_2.jpg|Since childhood, Suzaku Himejima (Highschool DxD) has outstanding talent in the spiritual arts of Shinto Mysticism, having been chosen to be the guardian of the Vermilion Bird at the age of 15. Genbu.jpg|Genbu Doumon (Highschool DxD) became the guardian of the Black Tortoise, at a much younger age than Suzaku and Seiryu due to her spiritual talents. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 05 Black White Nayuta.jpg|Hida Nayuta (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) talent and genius were noticeable since she was a child, and eventually became a god on her own. Masou Gakuen Yurishia.jpg|Yurishia Farandole (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is among the best fighters of the world, despite being around 17. She's been hailed as the "World Strongest" by many. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 10 Black White 13 Reiri.jpg|Hida Reiri (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) has always excelled in everything she did since she was young, She would become the commander of Ataraxia while in her early 20's. Tatenashi Sarashiki (Infinite Stratos).jpg|Tatenashi Sarashiki (Infinite Stratos) is a young prodigy, being exceptionally skilled at almost everything she does and is openly regarded as the strongest student at IS Academy, which is full of talented young girls. Kid DIO.gif|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Caesar Zeppeli JoJo.png|Being a natural born Ripple/Hamon user through his grandfather's bloodline, Caesar A. Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) could unconsciously project its power from an early age. Joseph Joestar.png|During his childhood, Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) developed and displayed his ability to use the Ripple/Hamon he inherited from his grandfather and mother. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Possessing one of the world's strongest Stand, Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) wields Star Platinum with the aptitude of a master at the young age of 17. Mannish Boy JoJo.jpg|An evil baby genius, Manishu Booi/Mannish Boy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) is a deadly Stand user of the nightmare wielding, Death 13. Kid Bruno's mindset.gif|Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Fugo, the Deadly Storm JoJo.jpg|Born with an IQ of 152, Pannacotta Fugo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) was considered by many to be a child prodigy, having entered a university to study law at the age of 13. Tokitou Muichirou Demon Slayers.PNG|Despite his young age, Muichirou Tokitou (Kimetsu no Yaiba) was able to become a Hashira/Pillar just two months after starting his demon slayer training. Kyou Kingdom.png|Often described as a child of the war gods, Kyou (Kingdom) was a prodigy in both hand to hand combat and strategical warfare since the age of 16 and was considered the deadliest member of the Six Great Generals of Qin despite being the youngest. Earl Shi Kingdom.png|Due to him being sent to brutal battlefields from a very young age and mowing down countless masses of enemies, Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom)... Earl Shi's childhood Kingdom.png|...at the age of 15 had already killed over 500 opponents with his Destructive Power form of Qiang/枪/Spear. Ki Sui Ba Tei Ryuu Tou's youth Kingdom.png|In their younger days, Ki Sui (center), Ba Tei (right), and Ryuu Tou (left), the Sons of Rigan (Kingdom) were all exponential prodigies in various fields of warfare. Yo Tan Wa, The King of Death Kingdom.jpg|Becaming the king of the Chouga tribe at a relatively young age, Yo Tan Wa (Kingdom) has done almost the impossible for somebody her age, having conquered over half the Mountain Tribes of Qin and earning the title of Da Shang Zhao. Hyou, the Fallen Friend Kingdom.jpg|With dreams of becoming the Greatest General underneath Heavens, Hyou (Kingdom) trained himself in swordsmanship and combat for sole purpose of achieving it... Hyou's Leadership Kingdom.jpg|...and demonstrated his intuition and ability as a leader by rallying Shou Bun Kun's escort soldiers. Ei Sei, King of Qin Kingdom.png|From the tender age of 13, Ei Sei (Kingdom) has inherited his great grandfather, King Sho's outstanding political foresight and wisdom that lead many like the famous military officer, Shou Bun Kun and Great General Ou Ki to believed that he is the only King who can unify all of China. Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Recognized by the elders of Clan Shiyuu to be the most talented practitioner of the Priestess Dance of her generation, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a dangerously fearsome and powerful master swordswoman at the young age of 13... Kyou Kai's Insight Kingdom.png|...and also shows her foresight as a Tactical Genius without any longtime training. The Young Captains of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Each of the Young Captains of the State of Qin (Kingdom) are considered "monsters" who possess astonishing talent in various fields of warfare such as tactical analysis, opportunity sense, skill adaptation and their own respective fighting styles... Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|...the youngest of the trio who was originally a servant and a slave, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit trained himself in swordsmanship alongside his fellow servant Hyou and has defeated far more experience and deadly opponents with his budding martial prowess... Shin, the 100 man commander Kingdom.png|...even before becoming a 100-man commander at the age of 14... Ou Hon Kingdom.png|...often called the leader of a new generation of commanders, Ou Hon is the extraordinarily adept leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit and a powerful master in the art of Qiang/枪/Spear... Mou Ten Kingdom.jpg|...receiving recognition from the chief of Qin's military affairs, Shou Hei Kun for his strategical genius and acknowledged by Great General, Mou Gou to a prodigy even among their own elite family, Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit’s (Kingdom) brilliance in tactical acuity was already on par's with a Great General then either of his peers... Mou Ten's Promotion!! Kingdom.jpg|...which he greatly demonstrated when he saved the Ou Sen Army's left wing from collapsing and was later promoted to General for his actions. Mou Ki Kingdom (1).png|The younger brother of Mou Ten, Mou Ki (Kingdom) serves as one of the best and youngest strategists for the state of Qin. Ten's Greatness Kingdom.png|Receiving special strategist recognition from the Chief of Military Arts at the age of 14, Ka Ryo Ten (Kingdom) is the skillful tactician and strategist of the Hi Shin Unit. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|The superstate of Chu's leading member of the younger generation of commanders of the Warring States, Kou Yoku of The Thunder (Kingdom) is an impressive 1,000-man commander at the young age of 20... Kou Yoku's 5000 Resolve Kingdom.png|...possessing exponential talent and potential as he led a hastily assembled 5,000 strong army just a day after being promoted... Kou Yoku vs Tou Kingdom.png|...and held his own against Great General Tou's powerful Rasen - Faru Faru swordsmanship. Haku Rei of the 10 Bows of China.PNG|The youngest member of the Ten Bows of China, Haku Rei of Chu (Kingdom) holds the spot of 3rd at the young age of 18 for his powerful acrhery skills. Kaine Kingdom.png|Kaine (Kingdom) Fu_Tei_Kingdom.png|With dreams of becoming a member of Zhao's Three Great Heavens, Fu Tei (Kingdom) is one of the youngest members among Ri Bkou of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao's entourage of elite vassals and generals. KaollaIntro.jpg|At only 13, Kaolla Su (Love Hina) is a mechanical genius. Sharrkan prodigy swordsmanship.jpg|Sharrkan Amun Ra (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) was prodigy in swordsmanship, able to defeat multiple strong adult robbers when he was 9 years old. File:Negi_Springfield_(Negima).png|In addition to his magical aptitude, Negi Springfield's (Mahou Sensei Negima) intelligence is such that he became a homeroom teacher for high school girls at age 10. Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is a natural genius, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate and able to surpass even adults in all fields before she was even two years old... Medaka_Baby.png|...and performing such feats as reading every single book in her parents' library in three months before she was even one. File:Youka_Naze_(Medaka_Box)_needless.jpg|Youka Naze (Medaka Box) Indra's_Loneliness.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was considered to be a prodigy, which led him to accomplish everything without the need for companions. Madara Uchiha, the Tragic Uchiha.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has been known to be a genius even as a child, being one of the first among the Uchiha Clan to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, along with his mastery in Absolute Combat, Weapon Proficiency, and Ocular Techniques. Orochimaru Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) was hailed as the genius of the Sanin, being the most talented and intelligent of Hiruzen's three famous prodigious disciples when he was a still Genin. File:Sasori_with_Mother_and_Father.png|Sasori (Naruto) was considered as a child prodigy in the art of puppetry, mostly due to his loneliness in lack of parental love motivating his obsession in emotionless puppets. Zabuza Momochi.gif|As a young child who wasn't old enough to be a ninja yet, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) effortlessly slaughtered over 100 Acemedy students without hesitation or pause earning the moniker of a Demon at a young age. Itachi.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) has been heralded as a genius since childhood, as at age 13 he was selected to be a captain of ANBU Black Ops. Mangetsu Hōzuki.png|Reputed as the Second Coming of the Demon, Mangetsu Hōzuki (Naruto) was not only the youngest member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist but also mastered all of their individual swords. Naruto Past Present and Future.jpg|Though a late bloomer compared to his friend Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) has eventually surpassed his mentors and predecessors as a ninja, even becoming the youngest Jinchuuriki of his generation to have mastered his Tailed Beast. Sasuke Past Present and Future.jpg|Before leaving the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was hailed as a genius and was one of the most skilled fighters of the village. Boruto_rasengan.jpg|Boruto Uzamaki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) not only mastered three nature styles at the age of twelve but was also deemed as a chunin level ninja despite being a genin and well above his class by Kakashi Hatake himself. Sarada Uchiha.png|Sarada Uchiha (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) was able to master the Uchiha Fire Release at a very young age, inherited her mother intelligence and Chakra Enhanced Strength while also awakened her Sharingan at the age of 11 and inheriting her father's prodigious talent as an Uchiha. Himawari's_Byakugan.png|Himawari Uzumaki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) not only awakened her Byakugan at a younger age then her mom and aunt, but also mastered use of the gentle fist on her very first try. Rumble Ball.png|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) had become an outstanding doctor at the age of 15. File:Prodigy_Samurai_Oden_(One_Piece).jpg|Destined to be one of Wano's most powerful samurai ever since he was born, Kozuki Oden (One Piece) became a full fledged master samurai at the tender age of 9. Kyros_at_Age_15 One Piece.png|Even at the young age of 15, Kyros (One Piece) was already proficient in combat having fought an entire gang by himself and eventually becoming recognized as the strongest gladiator of Dressrossa colosseum at age 24. Nico Robin the Flower Human (One Piece).gif|A child prodigy, Nico Robin (One Piece) passed her archaeological exams at the young age of 8 to become a certified scholar, teaching herself archaeologist skills through researching in the library of Ohara... Robin's first bounty (One Piece).png|...and due to her knowledge of the language written on Poneglyph tablets, the World Goverment give her a bounty of 79,000,000 berry. File:Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) was a prodigy in the Rokushiki martial arts, he could slay 500 soldiers when he was only thirteen years old. Monkey D. Luffy the Worst man of the East Blue.gif|At the beginning of his career, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) fought and defeated various powerful pirates of the East Blue, becoming the most wanted man of its seas at the age of 17, the youngest of the Worst Generation, and one of the strongest pirates of all time, being recognized as a Yonko at the age of 19. Portgas_D._Ace.jpg|Even as a child, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) was able to defeat adult pirates, vicious giant animals, and street punks with his fighting ability and after starting his pirate career he rose as a super rookie and was even offered a position as one of the Seven Warlords/Shichibukai and later became the 2nd Divison Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. Sabo's Combat (One Piece).gif|The 2# of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo (One Piece) is one of their most powerful fighters despite being one of the youngest. Electro Minks.gif|Minks (One Piece) are natural born warriors from birth. All-Hunt_Grount_Anime_Infobox.png|''All Hunt'' Grount (One Piece) is prodigious marine soldier, his great fighting prowess allows him to become a Marine Captain at age 17. File:Young_Linlin_Kills_Jorl.gif|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) was born immensely powerful, able to overpower giants even at the age of 5. Charlotte Katakuri, the Second Son of Charlotte.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is the second strongest member of the Big Mom Pirates, having never lost a single battle since the day he was born, until he finally tasted defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy. Yukari Sendo.jpg|Yukari Sendo (Rosario + Vampire) is smart enough to attend high school at age 11. Central Elite Ten.png|Those who have been members of Elite Ten Council (Shokugeki No Soma) have always been the best of their generation when it comes to cooking, usually display their talents at a young age. Erina nakiri.jpg|Erina Nakiri (Shokugeki No Soma) is a child prodigy able to speak at infant stage and gifted with unique ability called "Gods Tongue", making her genius in her academy. She even became the director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy itself while still a 1st year high school student. Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Even before becoming the 62nd successor to the Hokuto Shin Ken, Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) was already a full-fledged martial arts master by the age of 3. Raoh the Mad King of Hokuto.jpg|Raoh (Fist of the North Star) Toki's talent.gif|Originally Aura Readingtalent in various sports and activities even at the tender age of five. Thorfinn profile image (1012–1014) Vinland Saga.jpg|Growing up on the battlefield after his father's death, Thorfinn (Vinland Saga) quickly grew into a highly skilled warrior... Thorfinn's Blades (Vinland Saga).gif|...capable of swiftly killing warriors at least twice his age. Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).JPG|Gabimaru (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) Team Maka and their Weapon Partners.jpg|Team Maka (Soul Eater) is composed of the DWMA's three best meisters and their weapon partners, who despite their age fought against the first-generation Kishin and Death's oldest son, Asura… Maka_alban.jpg|…their leader, Maka Albarn is an intelligent girl in possession of an acute rare Soul Perception, Anti-Demon Wavelength, and Grigori Soul making her a serious threat to beings such as Witches and Immortal Clan. She alone among her generation made her partner Soul Eater Evens into the Last Death Scythe… Black☆Star_and_Tsubaki_(Masamune).jpg|…Black☆Star, recognized as a Child of the Martial Way has all but proven superior to his fellow students in combat. After gaining his true path and blessing of the will within his partner, Tsubaki, he became far more powerful than before, defeating the Sword God, Mifune and soon became known as the Warrior God… Death_the_Kid,_Liz,_and_Patty.jpg|…as the second son of Death, Death the Kid has proven to excel in everything with his perfectionist nature being his drawback. But, he has proven to be able to beat a lot of dangerous foes with his partners Liz and Patty, and in the end, Kid succeeded in becoming a True Shinigami and inheriting his father's power. Mikoshiba Ryouma Record of Wortenia War.jpg|Despite only being 16 years old, Mikoshiba Ryouma (Record of Wortenia War) is a skilled martial arts with knowledge on kenjutsu and a proficient weapons expert... Video Games Orphan of Kos Bloodborne.png|Orphan of Kos (Bloodborne) was one of the most powerful, most difficult adversary in the entire game despite having been born shortly before the battle. Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) has been a highly skilled and deadly ninja since she was at least 14. Quistis Trepe FF8.jpg|Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII) is a prodigy Blue Mage, becoming a SeeD at age 15, and an instructor by age 18. DOTD Spyro.jpg|Spyro (Spyro) has mastered the four elemental breaths such as fire, electricity, ice and earth, including dragon time when he was a young dragon. Young Link.jpg|In various incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda series) is depicted as a young child who possesses great proficiency in weapons and magic that are beyond that of most warriors. Sunny MG.png|As a result of the Patriots' machinations, Sunny Emmerich (Metal Gear) is a computer and technical genius. Naoto_Shirogane_render.png|Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) was smart enough to become a full-fledged police detective at age 15. Rebecca Chambers.png|Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil), an expert in medicine and chemistry, graduated from college at 18. Carla Radames.png|Carla Radames (Resident Evil) completed a doctorate for genetics at age 15. Arpeggio1.png|During his youth, Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) was at the top of his class intellectually, excelling in all subjects. Sonic the Hedgehog line-up.gif|Sonic and his friends (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) start demonstrating great combat prowess, as well as full control over both their human... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and squid forms at the age of 14. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right), have been talented entertainers since their youths. SakuraSFIV.jpg|Sakura (Street Fighter) has incredible innate fighting skill and potential, able to learn Ryu and Ken's fighting techniques after merely seeing them in action. LS_Seven.png|Nanairo Arshavin/Seven (Sword Art Online) is a genius, graduating from college at age 12 and even earning a PhD. Razputin Raz Psychonauts.png|Razputin Aquato (Psychonauts) learned every psychic power in the camp corriculum, found every collectable item at the camp, cured the psychosis of five individuals, discovered and averted a world domination plan and become the youngest psychonaut in history in 24 hours. Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu (Strider series) is the youngest Strider ever to reach Special A-Class in the organization's history. Nero devil stops Vergil and Dante.jpg|Nero's (Devil May Cry) true potential surpassed even his legendary grandfather Sparda as he could match both his father Vergil and uncle Dante in their Sin Devil Trigger without any form of power up. Web Animation Rubyroses.gif|In addition to being an excellent fighter, Ruby Rose (RWBY) is smart and talented enough to have created her own weapon from scratch and attend Beacon Academy two years early. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers